


Contention

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Mama Krolia [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Gen, Kits are precious, Krolia is a good mom, Little Acxa, Little Ezor, Mama Krolia, Young Lotor, Young Regris, little keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Thace has to go on a mission. Ezor doesn't take it too well when he's gone a little longer than he said.





	Contention

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This is the fifteenth story of the Mama Krolia series. It takes place one year after the fourteenth story. Regris is 16, Lotor is 15, Ezor is 13, and Acxa and Keith are 10.

Story Fifteen - Contention

Krolia stared at Thace in shock. He had taken an infiltration mission and had come to say bye to all of the kits, so he wouldn't miss anyone. He had learned from Kolivan's mistake. He had already said goodbye to Regris and Lotor and was currently telling the three youngest kits (and their mother) goodbye.

At that moment, the three kits were clinging to him, begging him not to go. Ezor was on his back, and the twins were wrapped around his legs. He calmly and gently pulled each kit off and set them down in front of him. He knelt down and spoke to them. "The Blade of Marmora fights to free the universe from the Galra Empire. Your family is part of the Blade. We go on missions in hopes that you will all live in a universe that is free. Now, no tears, little kits. I will return as soon as I can. My mission calls for quiet and stealth."

"Ooo! Daddy's really good at those!" Acxa exclaimed.

"Right you are, kit. Now, each of you come here and get proper hugs." Thace opened his arms for his kits to give him hugs. Acxa went first, getting a nuzzle in return. Keith was next, receiving a hair ruffle. Ezor was last, earning her a long nuzzle. Thace wrapped his arms around his daughter and carried her over to her mother, doting on her the whole time.

When it was time to leave, Ezor reluctantly went to her mother. She sniffled and laid her head on Krolia's shoulder.

"Please be safe," Acxa said.

"Please come back," Keith stated.

"Please don't take too long," Ezor added.

"I will, kits. Be good for your mother and the rest of the pack."

%%%

Ezor was laying in the nest, buried in a blanket that smelled like Thace. She missed him something terrible, and it was taking a toll on her emotions. She was irritable, and her siblings were the ones who suffered. Regris and Lotor didn't take anything she said to heart, knowing she was hurting and that she didn't mean it. Acxa and Keith, on the other hand, were verbally combative with their sister.

Krolia and Taulol had to physically separate the three youngest kits or Ezor might have accidentally hurt her younger siblings. Taulol took the twins to one of the training halls to play fight each other, while Krolia talked to her eldest daughter.

"Ezor, I know you miss Thace, but you are being mean to your siblings. Your older brothers aren't letting the things you say bother them. Your younger siblings are. I know you love them and don't mean what you are saying, but they don't."

Tears appeared in the girl's eyes. "I'm sorry, Mom. I just miss Dad too much."

Krolia gathered her into her arms and nuzzled her head. "I know, my kit. I wish he was back already. It's been almost a movement already."

"I do apologize for that. It took a little bit longer than anticipated to infiltrate the ship."

Krolia and Ezor looked up at the door, and there was Thace! He was back!

"Dad!" Ezor called out, jumping into his arms.

"I missed you, too, kit, but I heard you weren't good to your siblings."

The tears in Ezor's eyes spilled out and down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Dad. I didn't mean to!"

"I know, kit, but I'm not the one you need to apologize to."

%%%

Acxa tackled her brother, who flipped them over. Acxa returned the movement and flipped them over again, pinning Keith to the mat. Taulol clapped her hands, and the twins sprang apart.

"Good job, kits. Now, there's someone here who wants to see you." Taulol gestured to the door, where Thace and Ezor were standing.

"Daddy!" the twins exclaimed together, rushing over. Thace caught both kits in his arms, nuzzling them both. The twins purred to their Daddy.

"We missed you so much, Daddy!" Keith nosed Thace's headfur, taking comfort in his scent.

"There's someone here, who wants to say something." Thace looked behind him, where Ezor peeked out.

"Ezor?" Acxa asked. Thace put the twins down and watched as Ezor rushed over to her siblings.

She wrapped her arms around them both at the same time. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean any of those mean things I said! I love you two!"

Acxa and Keith nuzzled their older sister's head in forgiveness. They loved their sister too much not to forgive her. They chorused, "We love you, too, Ezor."

Fin


End file.
